


Chronokinesis

by PlainHere



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, Revenge, Time - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-16
Updated: 2016-05-16
Packaged: 2018-06-08 18:42:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6868930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PlainHere/pseuds/PlainHere
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When life took everything from her, a girl overpowered with chronokinesis decides to take away everything, and everyone in her path.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chronokinesis

I grew up a happy child. My grandfather took care of me since my parents died in a tragic accident. My grandfather owned and created every clock in town. He would sit me on his shoulders every midnight and tell me, "One alone can change and stop time, but one alone can never kill time."  
It was a cold December night when everything changed. As I passed by Great, my grandfather's favorite clock, I noticed the second hand wasn't moving. I checked every other clock and noticed the exact same thing. Worry swam over me as I opened the blind to see a mob of men and women holding pitchforks and torches.  
Quickly, I shut the blind and ran to my grandfather, who was sound asleep on his king sized bed.  
"Grandfather, they're here," I had told him, a single tear running down my cheek.  
My grandfather chuckled lightly and told me, "Little one, no matter what happens, one alone can change and stop time, but one alone-"  
"Can never kill time," I mumbled back to him, my gray eyes gawking at the floor.  
With that, he left the room, and went outside.

I sighed, knowing what I had to do. I grabbed a candle and dragged my shaky feet to the living room, in which all the clocks were. I moved Great's minute hand to 30, which was five minutes before all this started.  
I blinked twice and knew it worked when I heard grandfather's snores. Young and wise I was when I left the house and hid behind a tree.  
Far far away, I could see faint fire.  
To this day, I wonder why I couldn't have just stayed in that house and burned with each and every other clock there. Or why couldn't I go back in there to save my grandfather as well. I had the time. I always did. I still do. I'm either a selfish brat or it's just destiny for me to stay alive.


End file.
